A story of Zelda
by ZCrystal
Summary: Original title, huh? Chapter two is up, and chapter three is going to be really good. What really happened to Zelda during those 7 years? PLEASE R&R!!!!!
1.

Zelda.wps ****

I don't own Nintendo.

This takes place during the seven years Link was "asleep" in OOT. It's all about Zelda, and what happened to her. I might sort of skip some years, and I sort of changed what happened afterwards, but you'll understand...

Zelda felt the rythmic pounding of the horse's hooves under her. 'No one would believe me...I told them he was evil. And now....Daddy is gone!' A sob wrenched through her body, and she clung tighter to the woman who was riding with her. 'Link, he has no idea what he is getting into. I should not have run from Ganondorf, not have left him to Link.' Tears streamed down her face, or was it just the pouring rain? A bolt of lightning flashed in the night sky. The veil Zelda usually wore was ripped from her golden hair by the wind. 

They rode on, past Gerudo valley, and even farther than Kokiri forest until they approached a more dense, foreboding forest. Impa slowed the horse to a trot and they entered. The trees offered protection from the raging storm, and once they had gotten a little ways into the forest, Impa dismounted and led the horse. "Were are we going Impa? I have never been in this forest before." Zelda's voice was hoarse, and it took all her strength to keep from crying. Her father was dead, killed by Ganondorf. Her kingdom was at his mercy. 

But she could still not help but be amazed at the forest Impa was taking her through. There were tons of varieties of trees everywhere, and wild flowers bloomed in every color she could imagine. Animals darted through the tree tops, and across the forest floor. Zelda had always been a bit of a tom boy, and had liked to sneak out of her bedroom and climb trees, and hang around in the market dressed as a commoner. 

The rain started to lighten and Zelda tried to ring out her sopping wet dress. Impa finally replied to the girl. "Zelda, I am not the last of the Sheika, as I have told you. You see, there is actually a small community of us. That is were I am taking you. You will be safe there." Zelda nodded, her eyes were full of grief, but still had room for a small twinkle of curiosity. She saw a small, lazy circle of smoke rosing from the treetops ahead. As they neared, she began to see buildings with thatched roofs, and a few children playing in the dirt roads throughout the small village in the forest.

Impa led the horse down one of these roads. As she passed by them, people called to her and waved to her. Impa smiled back at them, and occasionally waved, but kept on walking. She came to a large building near the center of the village. She opened it's wooden door and entered. A man was sitting at a table littered with papers. He looked tired, but strong and courageous, and trustworthy .He had many scars running down his strong, yet kind face.

The man looked down at Zelda. "So this is the little princess you have told me about? She does look strong. Why have you brought her here Impa?" Impa began to explain about Ganondorf. While she spoke, the man's face grew more and more serious, and by the end of her story, he had paled quite a bit. "The princess may stay here, of course. We must be ready to deal with Ganondorf, he must not take over Hyrule!" Impa nodded, and took Zelda by the hand, leading her out of the hut.

"That is our leader, Aydyon. He is the bravest fighter in all of Hyrule." Zelda was full of confusion. She had thought that Impa was the last of the Sheika warriors, that they had all died out long ago. And now here was this secret village were they lived! Impa led her to a small hut not far from Aydyon's home. "Here is where you will be staying child, sleep now." Zelda stumbled into the one roomed hut, and layed down on the bed in the room. Her eyes shut almost as soon as she lay down. But her dreams were tormented with images of her father, and of Ganondorf.

Chapter 2 coming soon if you guys like it.


	2. 

Zelda woke early the next morning and stretched ****

Zelda woke early the next morning and stretched. She stood up slowly and walked around. She was still sore from having ridden the horse for so long. She walked to the door and opened it, blinking from the bright sunlight. She looked around as children her own age and younger stared at her from behind windows and buldings. Just then a shrill whistle blew, and the children all rushed off in the same direction.

Zelda started to follow them, but stopped when a dark shadow fell over her. She looked up, a little frightened, and half expecting to see Ganondorf. She relaxed when she saw that it was the man she had met before, Aydyon. He offered a strained smile to the girl and reached out his hand. "Come on miss. We are going to see about your training." Zelda too k his hand. "It's Zelda, not miss." His smile became a little less forced.

Zelda and Aydyon walked in the same direction the children had gone earlier. They came to a large area surrounded by a fence. Inside it, children were practicing with swords, in another area they were practicing magic, and in yet another there was hand to hand combat, and archery, and many other fighting skills. There was also a section for learning. Zelda gazed around in wonder, her eyes wide.

Aydyon spoke. "This is were you will spend your time Zelda. You will train and develope your combat as well as magic abilities. These students will help you and be your companions." Zelda was led into the main area. A young woman greeted her. "Welcome Zelda. We are glad to have you. Which weapon do you think you would like to study?" She asked gently.

Zelda opened her mouth, ready to answer that princesses didn't learn weapons, but stopped. Why shouldn't she? She had always admired the way the guards used their swords, and even Link had a sword. "The sword." The woman smiled. "Good choice. We'll start you out with a dagger." She handed Zelda a small blunt dagger and led her to one of the areas she had seen before. The other children smiled at her. The teacher of the area spoke to the woman and nodded. He introduced Zelda to the class and went back to explaining about the ways a dagger could be used.

After she had practiced dagger work for about an hour and a half, she went on to learn about her magic, then to athletic training (sort of like obstacle courses), then to school work. There were breaks for food in between. When she was done training for the day, it was eight o'clock at night. Zelda's whole body ached, and she went straight to bed. 

This was how Zelda's life went, the same schedule every day until she was fifteen. During those years, the adults of the village had been heading small attacks on Ganondorf, but his power was still growing. He had taken over part of Lake Hylia, and trying to spread his power to Castle town.

Chapter 3 coming soon...


End file.
